Revelation
by butterflybeautyrush
Summary: After Abby asks Tony what he missed most after being at sea for months, he breaks down. Gibbs and Tony both find out something that changes them forever. slash! m/m
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NCIS unfortunately does not belong to me, cause if it did, the relationship between Tony and Gibbs would go something more like this.

Warning: This is a slash pairing so if you don't like it, don't read it. Actual slash may occur in a later chapter.

This story occurs after Tony returns from his months away on the Navy ship.

* * *

><p>After I found myself back in D.C. I was sitting in the bullpen waiting for...something. What, I didn't know. McGee and Ziva were with me talking, but I wasn't really listening and then Gibbs was there too and he barely looked at me, just stood by and watched the team. It bothered me a bit that my boss didn't seem to care all that much that I was there. Then Abby ran from the elevator yelling my name and wrapped her arms so tightly around my neck I thought I would suffocate. All the while I smiled and hugged her back, just as eager and happy to see her as she was to see me.<p>

For a moment it didn't register that she was still talking but I finally realized she had asked me if I was back for good. Grinning, I wrapped my pinky around hers in a promise and answered somewhere along the lines of, "The director reassigned me to D.C. Effective immediately." I couldn't really remember. As Abby jumped up and down squealing in happiness, I looked to Gibbs to see his reaction. He was staring up towards Director Vance's office with a small smile on his face, barely there but recognizable all the same, for me at least. It lightened his usually stern features. I liked when Gibbs seemed less stressed; he always appeared more approachable that way.

As I watched, Gibbs turned towards me and still with a slight smile gracing his face, reached out a hand for me to shake. My grin spreading even wider, I returned the gesture behind Abby's back, happy to know that the Boss really did appreciate my return. It made me wonder why he hadn't seemed happier earlier.

The feeling I had when our hands touched was electric. His warm palm gripped mine, likely longer than was normally acceptable, and the longer he held my hand, the faster my heart raced. It felt amazing to be back among my team but being around Gibbs again surpassed event that euphoria.

Sometimes I felt like Gibbs was the only solid thing in my life, the only thing that kept me grounded, and the four months I spent on the navy ship without him were hard. It seemed like I was in a never-ending downward spiral, spinning out of control without his guidance.

Before I left, the head slaps kind of bothered me. I was often the only one who got them and I didn't like that he singled me out. Now, I looked forward to them, the minimal sting

that came from them and the feeling of being chastised, knowing he cared. Just being back, knowing he would be there to guide me and scold me when necessary reassured me.

Those months at sea I was miserable and even with fewer distractions there than on land I managed to stray. It rankled me that I couldn't seem to keep it together without him there, but at this point I was just ecstatic to be back, to have my friends surrounding me, to have Gibbs, to be able to correct Ziva's English and call McGee 'probie' again.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Abby jumped away from me and my arm snapped away from Gibbs's hold. Even as she started explaining everything that went on in my absence my thoughts focused on Gibbs. His eyes had a sparkle in them that was not often there and I liked the familiar feeling of his calloused hands. It made me happy that he wanted me back in D.C. with the team.

I forced myself to recognize that Gibbs was not just a friend or a boss to me. His place in my life was so much more valuable and for months I had been suppressing my feelings for him. The thing was, I knew I had no chance with him and so I forced myself not to dwell on my feelings and to pay attention to Abby.

The next half hour Abby chattered animatedly about anything and everything, hugging me impulsively every so often. McGee and Ziva sometimes interjected with additional commentary. Even Ducky and the autopsy gremlin surfaced and eventually we all headed out for drinks. With Abby on one side and Gibbs on the other at the bar, it was hard to concentrate. She was talking, but just the smell of his cologne drifting towards me would leave me reeling. Every time I would have to force myself to refocus. When he stood to leave he clapped me on the back, said, "better see you in the office tomorrow, DiNozzo," and walked out without a backwards glance. I sighed in longing. Everything I realized I wanted just walked out the door and I did nothing. But there really wasn't much I could do anyway if I wanted to keep my job.

"So what did you miss most Tony?"

"Huh…what?" I said, startled.

"What did you miss most while you were gone?" Her cheery tone was in stark contrast with how I was feeling.

Without really having to think about it I knew, knew that although there were a lot of things I missed, like the team, working on land, and Abby always being there to talk to, but it was Gibbs that I missed most. A blush flooded my cheeks at the thought and I tried to pass it off as the alcohol when Abby noticed. Of course she knew me better than that and hounded me for the answer. She wanted to know so badly she was bouncing in her seat, pigtails swinging. Not even the sight of her could stop my blush and I knew I would have to tell her if I ever wanted her to stop making a scene.

"Fine. I'll tell you," I blurted. Fuck. Now I either have to tell her the truth or figure out something else that's blush-worthy enough, even for me.

Immediately after my announcement she settled on her seat. "So?" Man she was insistent.

"I said I'd tell you, but not now, not here." Oh kill me now. I really don't want to tell her.

Apparently she was so excited she couldn't wait because she grabbed my arm, threw a wad of cash on the bar, and pulled me outside where she called a cab. We ended up at my apartment and once we got in I flopped onto the couch and buried my face in a pillow. After I heard the lock click, Abby's boots clunked into the room and then her weight settled next to me. I kept my face hidden.

"Tony," she urged, "come on. Tell me!" I refused to move. "Oh please Tony. You're just making this harder on yourself. Tell me already!"

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled into the cushion.

"Tony." This time she said it warningly and I knew forceful measures were coming my way if I didn't answer soon. Abby could get really scary when she was denied something she wanted.

Bracing myself, I lifted my face a little and said "Gibbs" before shoving my face back down.

"Oh. Why was that so hard to admit Tony?" She paused and I could practically feel the smirk spread across her face. "Unless…" I pushed my face down harder. Maybe I would suffocate before the embarrassment caught up to me. "Ohmygod Tony! You like him don't you? Like him, like him." By this time she was bouncing up and down again and I groaned. "Tony has the hots for Gibbs! Oh god this is perfect!" Her laughter filled the room and it seemed to be mocking me; I didn't know what to think, or do. Next thing I knew I felt tears flood my eyes. Slowly they leaked out and eventually my shoulders started to shake, the wetness soaking into the cushion under my face.

I wasn't one to cry. Not even when I got shot did I let my pain show through tears. But this time, the heartache I was feeling was overwhelming and I couldn't handle it. When Abby's laughter died down I could hear my sobs echo through the room. It was eerie in the silence and somehow managed to make me cry harder.

"Oh honey. Tony, I'm sorry." Her hands flitted from my head to my back until she settled with wrapping her arms around my whole body and holding me tight. "Tony I wasn't laughing at you. It's just that you've never given the impression you felt that way and I realized you two would be perfect together. Plus…since when have I not teased you for liking someone?" Her voice was soft and reassuring. My breath hitched in my throat. When I didn't even crack a smile or lift my head I guess she reconsidered. "Okay. Apparently your feelings for Gibbs are much more serious than the others and I'm really sorry I hurt you by laughing." It was strange hearing her bubbly voice drop into that soft soothing tone but I knew she was serious.

I mumbled an acceptance to her apology into the pillow before turning my body into hers and resting my head on her shoulder, her arms still wrapped around me. A few more tears escaped my eyes and then I forced myself to pull it together. For the rest of the night we talked and watched movies, drinking a little too, and after the first hour avoided talk of Gibbs altogether.

I talked mostly, with a little prompting and she listened, offering advice with what she could. She told me Gibbs could be receptive to my feelings, reciprocate them even, but I told her I couldn't risk it. He means too much to me to lose over a long-shot possibility.

We fell asleep with her still holding me and when we woke up the next morning, already late for work, Abby was laying almost flat on her back with my head on her stomach. Her fingers were tunneled through my hair and I smiled. Even in sleep she tried to comfort me. The only problem now was getting to work as quickly as possible before Gibbs personally came over here and killed both of us.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think so far! The next chapter is in the process of being written so it should be up soon!<p>

Up next...Gibbs and Tony talk it out


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NCIS doesn't belong to me, sadly.

Thank you to all my lovely readers for your support. It keeps me writing! So here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>When I got to work Gibbs looked mad, actually, more than mad, he looked furious. "Where have you been? You're two hours late, DiNozzo. What the hell were you thinking showing up so late? It's only your first day back. If you don't care about this job, go home then." His voice was a low growl but it was far more intimidating than yelling. McGee and Ziva were even cowering behind their desks.<p>

"I care Bo-"

"I don't want to hear it now. We have a case. Just know we'll be discussing this soon DiNozzo. Got it?" I gave a nod to show my understanding and had McGee brief me on the case as Ziva left with Gibbs. It was the angriest he'd been at me in a long time and for the rest of the day I was distracted. I stopped to talk to Abby once and she gave me the strength I needed to get through the last few hours.

At the end of the day, after Ziva and McGee had left, Gibbs called me over to his "office" to talk. Cringing inside I slowly made my way over. He flipped the emergency stop switch and before he could say anything I tried to speak. "I really am sorry Boss. I wasn't having too good of a night and Abby came over. We ended up falling asleep on the couch and overslept." The words tumbled from my lips and when I had nothing more to say I sucked in a deep breath and clenched my eyes closed, waiting.

"DiNozzo, open your eyes." Hesitantly, I did. It was even harder than I thought it would be to meet his gaze. "Did you drink too much?"

For a second I grit my teeth. I really didn't want tot ell him that because if I did I would also have to explain why. Usually I didn't do too much drinking and if I did I was careful to keep it on the weekends. This time I screwed up. "I…possibly?" I didn't want to commit to that answer. In fact, I didn't want to be having this conversation at all.

"Tony. Answer me." Fuck. When he uses that tone his victims are hopeless, me included.

"Yes Boss."

"Why?" His voice was gentle but firm and I knew I had no choice.

"I…fuck-"

"Tony." I could hear the warning in his voice.

"I had a…moment and Abby helped me through it." I would give him as little information as possible.

"You've got to give me more than that Tony. You were two hours late." At that point I couldn't take it anymore. I turned and punched the elevator wall, letting out an angry yell at the same time. A second later I felt the pain and shook out my hand.

"DiNozzo! Get it together. I don't know what's got you so upset but you better tell me now. There is no excuse for the way you're acting." He sounded mad again.

Sighing I turned my back to the wall and slid down to sit on the floor, putting my head in my hands. Quietly I started explaining under my breath. I felt Gibbs settle himself next to me on the floor. "When I saw you and the team again it was great. You have no idea how much I missed working here, how hard it was to be away from all this. Then the director reassigned me here and I was ecstatic. I would get to do field work again, get advice from Abby, make fun of McGee and Ziva, and I could…see you." I paused for a breath before continuing.

"I was happy to be back, but then last night you didn't seem to be happy. I didn't know if you just liked not having me around or what. Then you went out for drinks with us and everything seemed fine. I wasn't sure what to think. After that, Abby asked me a question about something I really didn't want to talk about. It was about what I missed most while I was gone. I didn't answer her and she wouldn't let it go. Eventually she dragged it out of me back at my apartment. When I told her, she laughed and I felt…I don't know, hurt and I kind of had a breakdown. We talked for a long time and I guess we fell asleep. I'm sorry we were late."

My head was still down when I finished and Gibbs rested a hand on my knee. "First of all, don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness. Second, Abby teases you all the time. Why did this particular time upset you so much? And when you say 'breakdown' how bad was it?" He seemed concerned and I loved that he was only focused on me, only spending time with me. And then I remembered that if I told him, I would lose this, the friendly concern in his voice.

"I can't." My voice was a whispered rasp that he had to lean closer to hear. I inhaled his signature scent, coffee, wood, and something that was just distinctly Gibbs. It enforced my resolve. It would be impossible for me to be away from him.

"Can't what Tony?" His voice was gentle but I could tell he was getting frustrated with me.

"I can't tell you." I shook my head in defeat. "It'll ruin everything. I just can't." After that I waited for his smart remark about having to define 'everything', but he surprised me by changing the subject.

"Alright. We'll come back to this then. How did you expect me to react when you got back?" I really did not want to answer this question either. Unfortunately I knew I had to or he would go back to the other one, and this time he would not be so easy on me.

"Oh I don't know. You could have said something other than giving me orders, smiled at me, something that would have told me you were happy to see me. You could have given me a head slap and at least then I would have known everything was back to normal." I didn't know why I said all that but I couldn't stop. "You just seemed indifferent." My voice sounded so broken and so unlike me it was embarrassing.

"I _was_ happy to see you. It was great to work on a case with you again but how could I act like everything was normal if I thought you were leaving again, Tony? There was no way I could pull off being happy when I knew I got you back only to lose you again." Gibbs's voice dropped so low I could barely hear and when I realized what he said I looked up in surprise.

"Boss?" I didn't want to get ahead of myself and assume if I didn't really understand. Gibbs was staring back at me intently and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I could only hope he meant what I thought he did.

"Did you really think you were just another agent to me?"

"I hoped I wasn't," I admitted quietly.

"You're not, Tony. Never have been." As he spoke he shifted his hand, tightening his hold just above my knee. By then I was barely breathing at all, excited but scared to hope. "Breathe Tony."

When I did, a dry sob escaped my throat. I was so overwhelmed by my emotions since we got in the elevator that I couldn't stop it. Gibbs immediately removed his hand from my knee and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me against his side. "What Tony?" His tone compelled me to answer.

"I don't know. I just…if I'm not just an agent to you than what am I?"

Gibbs looked at the opposite wall, considering, before he turned back to me. "The day I met you Tony I knew you were something special. You had a drive, still do, that most people can't claim to have. When you're on a case there's a fire behind your eyes. You're humor, although crude, keeps everyone around you sane, and just knowing that you have my back, that you'll be there is reassuring in every case we get. I have never considered you just another agent. From day one I trusted you, you know how hard it often is for people to earn my trust, and over the last few years I have come to greatly admire you," he hesitated, "even love you." I had to read his lips to understand the last few words. Once I got it I think I gasped. I was in so much shock I'm not even sure.

The next thing I knew I was leaning in, feeling Gibbs's breath on my face. I kept my eyes open until the last second when he sealed his lips over mine. They weren't overly dry or soft, they were simply Gibbs and it was the best thing I had ever felt. Never before had I felt such a strong connection to someone and I poured all of my built up passion and emotions into that kiss.

After a moment he pulled back, sliding his calloused hand down my cheek. I sighed at the loss and fluttered my eyes, leaning into the touch. My reaction made me feel like a girl but I couldn't care less. Gibbs had given me everything I had wanted for the last few years in a moment. Finally I didn't have to hide who I was all the time, at least not around him. As he stroked my cheek he stared into my eyes. "Never just an agent Tony," he whispered.

I felt my throat close on me and smiled almost shyly at him. He smiled his crooked smile at me and leaned in for another short kiss. When he pulled away I had to be sure. "You love me Boss?" Nervously I chewed my lip, searching his face for an answer.

"You know what Tony? I think I might."

Grinning, I leaned closer, almost as if I was going to tell him a secret. "Well I just might love you back."

"If you love me, call me Jethro. 'Boss' is a bit inappropriate under the circumstances," he quipped. My grin spread wider. I had always longed to have a more personal relationship with him and even his simple request for me to call him by his name gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"Okay Jethro," I practically purred. His name rolling off my tongue was so satisfying I didn't think I would ever get used to it.

Holding me tight against his side, Jethro revisited an earlier topic. "Now are you going to tell me why Abby's teasing upset you?" He asked it quietly, seemingly trying to avoid upsetting me like before.

"It was you that I missed the most. No, don't interrupt; let me finish. At the time I didn't think I had a chance with you so when she laughed it felt like a physical blow. I never really let myself hope that I had a chance with you and when she laughed it made it seem worse. I misunderstood her reasons for laughing of course but I didn't learn that until after my breakdown." It surprised me how easy it was to tell him now after how resistant I was to telling him before. I suppose it had something to do with the fact that he admitted he loved me and that he was holding me to his chest that very moment.

Jethro smirked at me after my confession. "Me, huh? All that over me." But then his face sobered. "How bad was this breakdown Tony? What happened?" The intense look on his face told me humor at this point would not be appreciated but it was nice to see. It was good to know he cared so much.

"I may have cried a bit, soaked my couch pillow that's for sure." Gibbs's arm tightened around me. He knew how much it took to make me cry. "It wasn't that bad." I tried to play down what happened, not entirely eager for him to hear what a baby I was.

"Tony…don't lie to me."

Damn, he was good. "Alright, so it might have been more like sobbing, but really, it didn't last all that long and Abby helped me through it." I hated to admit my weaknesses to him.

"She's the one who caused it," he growled out. Not even I wanted to mess with him then but I had to set him straight. Abby was like his daughter and I didn't want to be the cause of any rifts between them, even if it was nice to see Jethro's protective side.

"She was just being Abby, Jethro. It wasn't her fault I was so sensitive." Glaring at the floor, he conceded.

For a long time after, we remained sitting in the elevator, talking and just enjoying each other. He held me close and even though my ass was falling asleep from being on the floor for so long I wouldn't have given it up for the world. Eventually Jethro suggested we move, and despondently I agreed until he amended his suggestion by adding that we head to his house to continue…well, whatever it was we were doing. Eagerly, I followed him to his car and climbed in, unwilling to be separated from him for more than a second. In less than fifteen minutes we arrived at his house.

Without any discussion we knew we wouldn't rush into the relationship so we settled onto his couch, me tucked under his arm and continued to talk into the night.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think! It helps me figure out if I'm on the right track or not and where to go with the plot.<p>

There should be one or two more chapters. I'm not sure yet, but that will take a little longer to get out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are not mine. Oh well. At least I get to have them do whatever I want here.

slash pairing: don't like it, don't read it

Here is the third installment of Revelation. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>About three months after Jethro and I got together a case came in that changed the whole dynamic between us. As much as we cared for each other before, our over protectiveness came out in full force once this particular case got started. Once we pinpointed the likely candidate for our killer we went after him. The team got involved in a confrontation with the suspect. Shots started flying and without a second thought both Jethro and I moved to cover each other. At the moment it seemed natural to want to protect him and for him to do the same. We covered each other as McGee and Ziva relocated to compensate for our movement. As we exchanged fire with the shooter, one bullet zipped past my face, entirely too close for comfort and we increased our efforts to subdue him.<p>

The team eventually apprehended the suspect, taking him down with a shot to the hand and leg. After he was on the ground, his knees settled into the dirt and rocks, hands on his head, I moved to go put the handcuffs on him, but was stopped by a firm hand on my arm. "Let me handle him," Gibbs commanded, eerily calm. Reluctantly I handed over the cuffs and watched him walk over to the man. He moved behind him and cuffed him before circling back and watched him from a short distance away. When Gibbs was about three feet away he kicked dirt up at the man's face and watched him flinch and fall back. Landing on his back, he cringed and howled in pain, the fall reminding him of the wound in his leg. Gibbs, at the moment he couldn't be anything but that domineering persona, leaned in and seemed to growl under his breath, something none of us could hear as far away as we were, but the man cowered in fear. We could all tell something was about to happen, something none of us could prepare for.

Without hesitation, Gibbs stood back up to his full height and shoved his booted foot into the man's side, and then his leg, right by the shot wound. The man grunted from the pain and rolled, the shot hand crushed under his body weight. He rolled off of it again with another howl of pain, but Gibbs didn't stop kicking. It almost seemed like he couldn't, he was so angry. I had never witnessed this kind of furious, uncontrolled anger from him before and it scared me that this side of him existed, previously unknown to me. McGee and Ziva were frozen by my side, just as shocked as I was at Gibbs out-of-character display of emotion. Hoping to intercede before he killed the man, I rushed towards him and pulled him away, forcefully manhandling him until he stopped fighting me.

When he saw that it was me he stopped his struggles completely and enveloped me in a hug so tightly I nearly lost my ability to breathe.

"God Tony," he breathed, "That was too close. Fuck. He damn near shot you Tony. It was too close." It seemed the Jethro I knew was back and I hugged him just as tightly. I was glad that he cared so much about me and all I thought to do at the moment was comfort him until he was satisfied that I was safe. I knew in the mean time, McGee and Ziva would take care of the shooter.

Quietly in his ear I whispered, "I'm right here, Jeth. I'm not hurt. That guy is going away for a long time. He's all taken care of. Please Jethro, calm down." As much as that reassured him, he was still breathing heavily, his chest heaving in anger. In fact, I realized he was so upset by the situation there was a tear rolling down his cheek. It was the first and probably the last I would ever see.

Slowly and gently I forced him to relax his hold on me, staying within the circle of his arms but reaching up to wipe away the tear. I stared into his eyes, his gaze so intense I felt like it reached into my soul. I felt his anger and desperation, his protectiveness and his love. Everything he was feeling at the moment I understood through his eyes. They communicated so much more than I had ever bothered to notice before. With a small smile I rested my hand on his cheek and leaned in for a kiss, softly pressing my lips against his before pulling away a fraction of an inch. "I'm okay Jethro. Everything is okay."

Apparently desperate for contact and reassurance that I was truly all right, Jethro gathered me back up tight against his body and crushed his lips forcefully against mine, melding us together. It was the most passionate I had ever felt him and it made me want him more than I ever had, long for intimacy we had yet to share. He had proven to me how important I was, how detrimental my safety was to his peace of mind. It only made my desire for him stronger.

Unfortunately I remembered that we were currently standing in the middle of a crime scene, a fact I was sure Gibbs had completely forgotten, and I forced myself to pull away. Now was not the time for us to express our love for each other; we had a job to do and then we could do whatever we wanted.

"Jethro," I tried to speak, his lips still pressing light kisses against mine, "Jeth!" He pulled away only an inch to glare into my eyes.

"What?" He still had me flush against his body and resolutely I pushed my hands against his chest, allowing myself the space I needed to think so I could get back to the job.

"We have a job to do. You know as well as I do that if we don't get moving the director will have our asses. Come on."

Growling under his breath, Jethro said, "Your ass is mine Tony, only mine." A slight blush rushed into my cheeks and without another word I wrestled myself out of his arms and walked away, trying not to let his words affect me.

As I approached McGee and Ziva they were conversing quietly and stopped when I reached them. "Is something the matter, Tony? You are blushing." Ziva had an unfortunately keen eye at times and I glared at her.

"Nothings…the matter, Ziva. Let's get going." I struggled to keep my voice under control because if I didn't I feared it would reach an embarrassingly high pitch. I got behind the wheel to drive us back to NCIS headquarters, Ziva and McGee sliding into the back while Jethro took the passenger seat.

By the end of the day we were all exhausted and I knew that if I didn't force him to go home, Jethro would stay there all night. We were the only two left in the office so as comfortable as we usually were showing affection, now I had absolutely no reservations. I went to stand behind him at his desk, resting my hands on either side of his neck, rubbing my thumbs up and down in a soothing motion. "You should head home Jethro, you're tense."

"Mmm…what did you expect after a day like today?" His voice was tight and I could tell he was still worked up over the earlier incident. Slowly, I started pressing my fingers into his tense shoulders, working the muscles as he groaned in appreciation. For a few minutes I continued my ministrations, massaging his shoulders to help him release the stress. I worked in silence for a while, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere between us.

After a little bit Jethro raised his hands and rested them on mine, stopping my motions. "Thank-you Tony. C'mere." Grasping my hands, he pulled me forward so my chest pressed against the back of his chair and my face ended up right next to his. Without letting go he turned his face and pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek and I couldn't help but move into it, searching out his lips with my own. We stayed like that for a minute and then he pulled back and released my hands, standing up to face me.

"You really should go home Jethro. You need the rest."

He gave me a half smile and pulled me into his arms. "If I go home, you're coming with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight for a long time." As he spoke he caressed my cheek with his, sliding his nose along my jaw line and down my neck. When he reached the juncture of my neck and shoulder he pressed a soft kiss there, then trailed more back up to my ear where he nibbled on the lobe. I couldn't help but groan aloud.

"Okay," I whispered. At that point I would do anything he wanted. Even his lightest touches set my insides quivering, a slow heat building in my belly.  
>Reluctantly we separated and gathered our things, quickly moving to get out the door and to his car. Once inside it, Jethro grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers through, and held onto it as he drove. Every so often he would slide our hands up and down my thigh, his fingers gliding back and forth, before stopping and returning his full attention to the road. I reveled in the fact that he touched me so freely.<p>

When we arrived at his house, we settled on the couch again, this time with the sense that our relationship would move forward sometime that night. Jethro sat down with his back to the armrest and spread his legs, pulling me down to settle between them, my back to his chest. Content to just be with him, I scooted down and rested my head back on his shoulder, turning my face into his neck. He looked worn from the day but still so strong. He tucked my head under his chin and wrapped his arm around me, using his other to stroke my hair.

"We have to be more careful, Tony. That shot got too close and if I ever lost you, I…I don't know what I would do. You know I've lost loved ones before, but to go through that again, that pain, I don't know if I could do it Tony."

I could hear the pain in his voice and I knew he was right. For either of us to suffer through the loss of the other would be too painful to bear. "You're right Jeth. Of course you're right. I don't know what I would do if I lost you either." Jethro kissed my head, holding me close against his body.

"I love you Tony. God, I love you. So much."

I smiled and pulled away so I could look him in the eye. "I love you too Jethro."

Tenderly, he stroked my cheek and leaned in for a kiss. It started soft and sweet, slowly increasing in its intensity until I felt the heat building again. I pressed harder against him and he responded in kind. "Can I take you to bed, Tony?" Jethro murmured against my lips.

"Mmm…" I moaned, "please." With that, Jethro scooped me up in his arms and carried me upstairs to his bedroom. As many nights as I had spent there, I knew that this night was different. This time instead of just holding each other and sleeping in the same bed, we would finally express our love for each other in more than just words. I knew this night with Jethro would be everything we had been working towards the past few months together.

* * *

><p>So tell me what you think of the development in their relationship! Reviews keep me writing!<p>

There should be one, maybe two chapters left.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly, these two don't belong to me. But you all knew that already.

Warning: Male/Male sex in this chapter! If you don't like that please don't read it.

So this is finally the next installment of Revelation. I want to apologize to all my readers that it has taken me this long to get it posted. I had put off writing this for awhile and then of course I got really busy so it took forever to get done.

Now that it's here I hope you enjoy!

I want to thank the people who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. They are the reason that this story went past one or two chapters and that this chapter exists.

* * *

><p>When we reached his bedroom, Jethro's pace quickened and he gently deposited me onto the mattress, immediately following and settling himself on top. He was heavy, but just the weight of him was reassuring. With a satisfied smile on his face, Jethro leaned in and pressed his face into my neck, trailing kisses from my throat up to my ear and eventually over to my lips, where he circled around them, teasing me. My whole body trembled in response, the heat building in my groin.<p>

Having Jethro so close was intoxicating and I found myself close to begging I was so desperate to have his lips on mine. For a moment he pulled his face back and stared into my eyes, the deep blue darkening, before he pressed our lips together. My thoughts became fuzzy with pleasure and the only thing I really grasped was the heat and love radiating between us.

His lips, so smooth and perfect, felt as if they were melting against mine. He sucked my bottom lip and nibbled the flesh there before delving his tongue into my mouth. It was heavenly.

With a gasp my body arched against his and involuntarily we ground against each other in response. I moaned loudly and pressed my hands into Jethro's lower back, hoping to somehow get closer together. When he rocked his hips against me my head fell back in pleasure and my eyes clenched shut. Jethro softly whispered against my lips, "Mmm…so good, Tony. You're so beautiful."

The fact that Jethro had called me beautiful should probably have bothered me but I loved it, loved that he felt comfortable enough to call me that and that he truly felt that way.

"I – yes!" I hissed as he pressed harder against me. "I want you so much Jeth. Please."

Seeming to enjoy my slight begging, Jethro pulled back and knelt between my legs, reaching to unbutton my shirt and caress the skin he unveiled.

As he moved progressively lower my body trembled harder with the effort of not moving. My hands twisted into the sheets and my head tilted back, his hands moving whisper soft against my skin and his mouth laving wet kisses down the same trail. Eventually he made it to the waistband of my pants where he slowly undid the button and the zipper, pressing his mouth to the skin beneath my navel in silent adoration.

Eager for complete contact, I lifted my hips and helped lower my pants as much as I could, squirming out of the fabric as quickly as possible. Once those were off, Jethro pulled me up and slowly slid my shirt off of my shoulders, allowing it to fall to the bed behind me. With desperate lips, I sealed our mouths firmly together, hoping to reach a level of intimacy we had yet to achieve.

As I ran my hands up Jethro's back, feeling the muscles through his shirt, I realized that he was still completely clothed and I wanted him just as naked as I was. After all this time I refused to miss my chance to see all of him. I had dreamed so many times about what he looked like under his clothes and how it would feel to have his full body pressed against mine and I was not going to miss that now.

Resolutely I moved my fingers to the front of his shirt and as we kissed began to unbutton it, eventually sliding it off of him and moving on to pull his undershirt over his head. I stopped kissing him to see and nearly stopped breathing at the sheer masculinity exuding from his frame. He was perfectly muscular and the multitude of scars that littered his chest and abdomen added to his overall rugged appearance. It made me ache for him even more and with renewed desperation I moved to take off his pants. There was nothing holding me back at that point, nothing to stop me.

"God, Tony," Jethro murmured against my lips. He maneuvered his body to assist in the removal of his clothes, seeming just as eager as I was for contact. After they were all gone and thrown into hapless heaps on the floor, Jethro settled his body back on top of mine pressing me into the mattress. I moaned aloud at the feel of him against me and dug my fingers into his shoulders.

"Please Jeth, please…" I didn't even have to finish the thought for Jethro to understand me and immediately he reached over to his bedside table, yanked a drawer open, and slammed it shut a second later, coming back with a bottle of lube in his hands. I had never done this before and even though I knew the mechanics, the thought of where the lube would go and what Jeth would do with it on my body brought a flaming blush to my cheeks.

Jethro saw my flushed cheeks and I could see his lips quirk up into a half smile for a second before he leaned down and kissed each cheek, pulling back to stare into my eyes.

"Are you ready Tony?" His voice was gentle and as much as I was embarrassed I was much more eager for what was coming. The simple sound of his voice had my cock pulsing harder than before and I rocked against him with a slight grin.

"Mmm…what do you think? Think I'm ready?" Jeth groaned in response and went to untwist the cap. A moment later he had settled back between my legs and gently encouraged me to spread them more and bend my knees. I was nervous to bare that much of myself to him because despite my past experience, this was the only time that truly mattered, the first time I was doing this because I loved my partner and wanted to express that wholeheartedly.

I huffed out a breath and bit my lip, bracing myself for the burning sensation I knew was coming. Jethro coated three of his fingers in the slick substance and then he was aiming at my ass and I went rigid. "Shhh…relax, Tony. I'll start slow." Hesitantly, I nodded and slowly released the tension in my body. And then the first finger was at my entrance and as it breached me, a soft "ah" of surprise escaped my mouth.

At first the burn was so intense I wasn't sure if I would be able to go through with it, and then it receded a bit and the tip of his finger grazed something inside me that sent my back arching off of the bed. My face flooded with heat once again at realizing I was acting just like the many women I had amused myself with before. My eyes clenched shut in shame.

"Tony. Open your eyes." There was no way I could argue with him when he used that tone so I did and immediately I could tell he knew what I was feeling. "You're beautiful, Tony. Don't hold back on me. Let me see how good it is for you. Let me hear you."

I swallowed down my trepidation and rocked my hips against his hand, moaning as his finger swept over that spot again. "More," I pleaded.

Without saying anything Jethro pressed another finger inside and as much as I tried to keep my face still and unflinching, the burn forced me to suck in a sharp breath. He kissed me to take away the pain, distracting me, and eagerly I pulled him closer. His fingers eased in and out, slowly stretching me and eventually I started rocking against him again, moaning in desire.

As he pushed in the third and final finger my fingers scratched at his shoulders to transfer the pain. "Hurts," I whispered under my breath.

"I know, Tony, but it's necessary. Just a little longer, baby." I forced myself to take another breath and let the sensations envelop me. Slowly, the burn was dissipating and I wanted him deeper, faster, just more. I tried to tell him that but all I managed to do was gasp as his fingers twisted again and again.

After another few minutes the three digits retreated from my body and I whined at the loss. "Jeth…" He pressed more kisses to my lips and gripped my hips, shifting them so he had a better angle.

"I love you Tony," he said as he coated his cock in more lube and guided himself to my entrance.

"Love you t- ah!" I gasped as he slid the head inside. Once again I was biting my lip against the pain. Jethro moved slowly, inching in until he was filling me with every bit of him. He scattered kisses across my face and held me tight against him waiting for me to adjust.

"Tell me when you're ready," he whispered against my ear before drawing the lobe into his mouth and nibbling on it gently. As I slowly got accustomed to feeling him inside me, I started to feel like it would be better if he moved, so squirmed a bit and told him and immediately he rocked his hips into mine. The burn continued for a little while until he hit that spot inside me again that sent white flashing in front of my eyes. My back arched and a loud moan flew through my lips.

I loved feeling him inside me and the heat of it was making my vision hazy and my body move in ways I had no control over. My fingers scraped down his back and my legs wound around his waist, pulling him tight against me and deeper inside. I was so out of my mind with pleasure that I no longer knew what I was saying, could not control my reactions. Gasps and moans escaped from my throat, sometimes intermixed with slight begging and possibly curses.

Jethro had more control over himself but I still managed to hear him curse in pleasure and groan or growl at me every once in a while. He was so deep inside me I felt like we would never come apart and I was overjoyed at the thought that we were a perfect fit.

As we drew closer to the end Jethro's hips picked up speed, pounding in and out of me so fast I knew he had lost control. I rocked back against him, slamming our hips together and digging my heels into the backs of his thighs to pull him deeper. My moans reached a fevered pitch and a shout erupted from my throat as I came, my back arching up off the bed and head falling back. Jethro pumped my cock the whole time, milking me until I finished. I stared into his eyes as he continued to slide into me, his hand now covered in my come gripping my hip. With a loud groan, Jethro bucked his hips once more and plummeted over the edge, his come spilling inside me and filling me with a wet heat. I moaned quietly at the feeling and wrapped my arms around him tighter as he collapsed on top of me.

Our breathing gradually returned to normal and eventually Jethro pushed himself up and slid out, causing me to wince in discomfort. He brushed my cheek in apology and lay down next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and tucking my head under his chin. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back, turning into his chest and snuggling up to his side. For a long while we lay there in silence, Jethro's fingers combing through my hair. It felt so good I didn't ever want it to stop but I knew we would have to get up eventually, if only to clean up a little.

"Come on. Let's get you washed up so you're not all sticky." Jethro rolled away from me off the bed and then turned back to scoop me up in his arms. My legs felt like jelly and I knew if he set me down, I'd fall to the ground. Luckily, he continued holding me and brought me to the bathroom where he sat me on the counter and moved to a closet off to the side. He came back with a washcloth and ran it under warm water before approaching me and sliding it along my belly and thighs. As he washed away the remnants of our time together he pressed kisses to different parts of my face. I had never felt so cared for or loved before in my life and when my eyes filled with unshed tears, Jethro kissed my eyelids before returning to his previous ministrations.

When he finished wiping away all the come and sweat he picked me up again and returned to the bed, falling into it with me on top. He caressed my sides and back and as shivers went up my spine I whispered, "Thank-you Jeth."

"For what, baby? You have nothing to thank me for." His voice was soft and soothing and as I felt myself drifting off I answered him the best I could.

"You made it good for me and treated me like the most important thing in the world. No one's ever done that before. No one's ever taken care of me the way you do."

"It's what you deserve Tony, every bit of it. You are so important to me I can't imagine not treating you that way." His voice was still soft and his hand continued to glide up and down my back. I think at that point my emotions were so overwhelmed after the time we spent together and what he just said that they took over and I started crying, but I'm not sure. I remember Jethro saying, "Go to sleep Tony," and I did, with his arms still around me and his body flooding me with warmth.

* * *

><p>AN: So I'm not too sure about the ending for this chapter but I wanted it to be sweet. I didn't just want to end it with the sex cause it seemed too abrupt and wouldn't fit with the rest of the story. Hopefully it wasn't too sappy though.<p>

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! (it keeps me writing)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own...unfortunately.

Warning: slash content and fluffiness

So I really want to say **sorry** to all my readers for how long it took me to get this final part out. I am a master procrastinator and when the words wouldn't come...let's just say I put off writing this for a long time. This is the final installment in Revelation and I really hope you all enjoyed it so far. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I woke up to light presses against my skin, whisper soft kisses that tickled but sent the greatest pleasure and happiness coursing through me. "Mmm…" I groaned as I turned. Apparently I had slid off of Jethro and ended up tucked against his side, one arm flung over his chest and I wanted to be back on top of him. For whatever reason it was comforting and I wanted that security from last night back.<p>

Of course, as I moved, a sharp pain lanced up my spine and I gasped before dropping back to the mattress. "What the hell?" I mumbled into the sheets. I could hear Jethro's answering chuckle just above my head.

His hot calloused hand dropped to my back and started rubbing around in soothing circles as he kissed my head. "You'll be okay, Tony. It's just a bit of pain leftover from last night. You should be fine by the end of the day."

Even as he continued to rub my back another slight twinge of pain wracked my body. "I can't move Jeth. What am I supposed to do?"

"Another few hours and you'll be moving around just fine." To help, Jethro slid his arms underneath me and helped me turn over, a slight smirk twisting his mouth.

"You're proud of yourself aren't you?" I asked in vague annoyance. "I can't believe you."

Jethro's mouth twisted into a full smile before he lightly grazed his lips against mine. "You're beautiful," he told me, and when he saw my glare, continued, "And I'm yours for the day. Everything you ask for is yours today." He cupped my face and swiped his thumbs across my cheeks, sliding one hand down until he could run the pad of his finger over my lips. He kissed me again and then helped settle me into the pillows.

The rest of the day he spent either retrieving food, making me comfortable, or cuddled up behind me on the bed. As the time passed, the pain lessened and I moved more easily into a position that had us as close as possible. We talked about everything and nothing for hours until we grew tired and eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up again, it was maybe three in the afternoon and I hoped that enough time had passed for the pain to have lessened to nearly nonexistent. Hesitantly I shifted and when I didn't feel anything but a light twinge of discomfort I grinned, suddenly coming up with a plan. Slowly I moved until I was on my knees and even more slowly, slid the sheet down the bed. I was lucky Jethro and I hadn't ever gotten dressed that day because I had full access to my lover's body as soon as the sheet was gone.

After glancing to make sure he hadn't woken up, I reached out a finger and ran it up the underside of his cock. It twitched where it lay heavy against his thigh and as I steadily moved my finger back and forth, it hardened and became flushed with the sudden rush of blood, curving up over his stomach. The vein on the underside pulsed and hoping it didn't wake him I pressed my finger harder against it. My hand jerked back when his cock twitched harder at the touch.

Satisfied, I smeared the pre-cum gathering at the tip around the head and lightly wrapped my hand around his shaft. I stared down at it and swallowing hard, I bent over and hesitantly licked the pearly liquid. He jerked again in my hand and then I leaned that little bit farther and gently took him in my mouth, sealing my lips around the head.

For a moment I simply sucked and marveled at the fact that Jethro's cock was in my mouth and then started flicking my tongue out against him and licking every part of him I could reach. What I couldn't fit in my mouth I touched with my hand, rubbing and squeezing the sensitive flesh. As my tongue swirled around his shaft I could feel Jethro starting to stir. His hips were lifting the littlest bit off the mattress and I could hear his breathing change.

Suddenly, fingers carded through my hair and his palm pressed against the back of my head. I allowed him to push me down further onto his cock and I happily obliged until I felt like I couldn't breath. I panicked a bit and wrenched myself backwards, coughing and eyes watering. My hand came up to wipe my mouth and I forced myself back under control.

When I had pulled back so abruptly, Jethro had sat up immediately and stared at me in concern. His cock deflated partially from his own shock and from lack of friction, but he didn't seem to care. He pulled me against his chest and kissed my forehead. "Are you alright, Tony?"

I cleared my throat and blushing, nodded my head. As much as he had shocked me, I didn't want that experience to be the end of it and so squirmed until I could move my arm. I tilted my head back and sucked on the skin just under his jaw line while my hand took hold of his member once again. He sucked in a breath and tightened his arms around me but allowed me to continue. Eventually he had eased himself back against the headboard and I had moved my mouth back down to his crotch where I took him back in.

I went back to sucking and licking, swirling my tongue around him, mapping out every inch. As calmly as I could I began bobbing my head up and down, every down motion taking in just a bit more if his length. I satisfied myself with achieving a little more than half his size and sucked as hard as I could, hollowing my cheeks.

Above me I could hear Jethro's breathing get faster and catch in his throat on certain swirls of my tongue. This time his hand rested lightly on my head, comforting but not leading and I continued sucking and rubbing him until his whole frame tensed and I braced myself.

"Tony," he groaned out, "come here." He pulled my mouth off of his cock and pulled me up and against him, sealing his lips over mine. Eagerly I returned the kiss. I brought my hand back down to his erection as he plundered my mouth and pumped him a few times, sending him over the edge. He groaned out my name as he came holding me tight against him. Even as his shudders subsided I continued to slide my hand up and down, slowing and finally stopping when I could tell the sensation was too much.

My body fell against his and he noticed my hardness. Wanting to return the favor, he took me in hand and jerked me until I came all over him, my back arching to press myself harder against him.

As I calmed after my climax I could feel how pleased Jethro was and I pulled and yanked and maneuvered us until we were lying down again, my body on top of his. Our breathing settled and Jethro's fingers trailed lightly up and down my back. I sighed in pleasure and curled my toes. Nothing had ever felt so perfect as the last few months with Jethro and with the added intimacy to our relationship I didn't feel like anything could add to how happy I was.

Strangely, I was wrong. Well, maybe it wasn't strange, but it was new and surprising, and entirely pleasing all the same. As I lay with my head on Jethro's chest, my eyes started to flutter closed again in exhaustion. Before I could fall into sleep though, Jethro pressed a kiss to the top of my head and whispered something in my ear. For a moment I didn't understand what he had said, and then when it hit me my whole body froze in shock. He had asked me to move in with him. I don't know why it was such a shock, maybe because I had only thought about something like that in my dreams. I was so content to just be with Jethro that I was barely concerned with living arrangements, until now. It wasn't that I didn't want to live with him. In fact, I froze because it took me off guard. I hadn't thought I could be happier and now Jethro was suddenly offering me the chance.

As soon as I finished processing the thought of living with Jeth, being with him all the time, going to sleep and waking together, making decisions and considering the other at all times, my body unfroze and my arms wrapped tightly around him, a huge smile spreading across my face. I leaned up towards his ear and whispered an excited, "Yes!" before kissing his cheek and then his lips.

"Are you sure, Tony? It's a big decision." He was always so considerate of me, but this time I just wanted him to take my answer at face value and be as equally happy as I was at that moment.

"Yes. I'm sure. We've been together for a while now, and I've been in love with you longer. There is nothing in the world right now that could make me happier than moving in with you." The grin I was sporting dominated my face and I eagerly sealed our lips together, repeatedly telling him how happy I was between kisses.

Eventually Jethro growled and rolled, pinning my body to the mattress. He nipped at my neck and then the skin right behind my ear, moving to my jaw and then my cheeks before he reattached our lips. He seemed just as happy as I was at the prospect of living together and he proceeded to show me just how much with a few tugs to my cock and rocking of his hips, telling me just how happy between every few pumps. "You…have no…idea…how happy…you just…made me. No…fucking idea."

I shivered. I loved it when he cursed. He didn't do it often but when he did I could tell his emotions were erratic and overwhelming him. The husky sound of his voice only added to the appeal.

"I love you Jeth. I didn't think it was possible to be this happy, but apparently I was wrong. I always thought this kind of bliss only existed in those fake romance novels girls always rave about, you know? A stupid made up fairytale feeling dreamed up in books. God, was I wrong."

Jethro chuckled at me and kissed me again. "I'm glad you were. I love you too."

And for the moment it felt like I was actually in one of those novels because my heart raced with pleasure and butterflies flitted around in my stomach. I blushed at his admittance and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms tighter around his neck, seeking some way to get closer to him again. I ducked my head under his chin and held tight, satisfied to just be close to him and feel him breathing against me, his heartbeat in my ear. It sounded corny even to my own ears, but for me, nothing could ever be more perfect than that. I knew after we moved in together that we'd have our ups and downs, but if we could always return to this moment and these feelings for each other, we would never encounter anything that would have the ability to tear us apart, and that made me happier than anything else that day.

* * *

><p>Wow. That ending is kind of corny. Actually, really corny. But whatever.<p>

I hope you all liked it!

Review please! Reviews make me happy...and they're what motivated me to actually finish this story.

So yeah, thanks for reading!


End file.
